


We're Just A Couple Animals!

by Faerie_Fable



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: BDSM, Belly Rubs, Concubine, Conditioning, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hair Kink, Kink, Kinks, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, My friends and I apparently headcannon Hickory as a slut, One Shot, Other, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, Size Kink, Smut, Stuffing, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 12,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Short one shot series of all the mini smuts that I write on discord but never take further than 500 wordsEvery chapter will be labelled with the characters they're about.
Relationships: Branch/Chaz/Hickory, Branch/Hickory (Trolls), Branch/Hickory/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/King Trollex, Branch/Prince D (Trolls), Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Chaz/Hickory (Trolls), Chaz/King Trollex, Delta Dawn/Dickory (Trolls), Hickory/Everyone, Hickory/Queen Poppy (Trolls), King Quincy/Hickory, Original Character(s)/Canon Character(s) (Trolls), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Rock!Hickory/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Sid Fret/Riff
Comments: 76
Kudos: 166





	1. Chaz/Hickory

Chaz's back arched softly, chest pressing against the knife held up to his nipple, the tip just breaking the surface of his skin while he moaned heatedly, glazed, half lidded eyes connecting with Hickory's wide, haze filled eyes. The sharp tip dragged down, a thin red line following in its wake, and he tried desperately to press closer to it, struggling against the sheets while Hickory pushed hard on his sternum with his spare hand, a couple of drops of blood welling to the surface where the knife had slipped just a little too much. 

"you've got spares right?" Hickory muttered, looking down at where the knife had stopped, just shy of the hem of dark leather pants. 

"I'll fly home naked, you know I don't care about modesty" Chaz murmured, able to force himself up onto his elbows, licking his lips when he looked down at his chest, length twitching with lust when he saw the red lines, the small trail where blood had dribbled down his skin. 

"Just double checking" the country yodeller scoffed, rolling his eyes playfully before beginning to cut through the thin leather leggings. Chaz went limp beneath him, dropping back to the bedding with a small scream of pleasure when the knife cut just that side of too deep and not enough, clothing falling away while more blood welled to the surface in perfect little lines, following the blades path from his hips down to his ankles.

One side at a time. 

"little deeper than I intended, thought your pants were thicker" Hickory muttered, pulling the ruined leather away with a critical eye, holding it up to the candle light to inspect it.

"You better not say sorry because that was perfect" Chaz growled, voice slurred while his hands moved to wrap around his length, stroking it slowly.

"Masochist" the other stated, rolling his eyes again, something fond in his voice before he felt his eyes zero in on Chazs hand wrapped tight and stroking at his purple length. 

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me, so throw me down and fuck me up to show me that you like me" Chaz purred, winking playfully.


	2. Branch/Hickory

Hickory looked up, almost disinterestedly, only for his eyes to widen when he saw Branch, dripping wet, humming under his breath and barely paying attention. Hips swinging side to side, rolling them sensually while the pop troll crossed the room towards the kitchen, branch didn't notice the way Hickory's eyes had zeroed in on the lovebites decorating his hips and shoulders, reminders of last night's fun. 

Hickory's mouth was watering at the tempting sight, watching eagerly and wide eyed while Branch danced in the kitchen, humming something he'd learned from the Reggaeton trolls, shimmying his hips, towel slipping further down before he hiked it back up with a chuckle. He spun once, towel flapping up to reveal more strong, thickly muscled thighs, a couple bruises on his inner thighs, distinctly shaped like Hickory's fingers from when he'd held his legs open, bouncing him on his lap. 

He didn't realise he'd gotten up until he was caging Branch in against the bench, yellow lips devouring blue, stubble prickling soft, water slick skin while a set of strong hands gripped his shoulder. His big hands moved to grab at lovebitten hips, digging his thick fingers in and then lifted branch up to sit in the bench, positioning himself between warm legs which wrapped around his own yellow hips, pulling him in flush and tight while Branch's cheeks turned a soft blueberry colour. 


	3. Poppy/Barb

She couldn't stop the little noises escaping, small gasps interspersed with the occasional squeak, sometimes her voice rising in a short, breathless little cry of bliss when Poppy's tongue found a new spot to torture. She couldn't even close her legs around Poppy's head to hold her still, hands grasping them and holding them wide open while the other queens mouth did sinfully amazing things downstairs. 

One of the hands on her thighs moved, massaging inwards, trailing up her leg only for the fingers to stop just shy of where Poppy's tongue was currently teasing. Barb could have screamed from all the teasing.


	4. Poppy/Hickory

Poppy couldn't stop giggling, little joyful squeaks rising from her pretty pink lips while Hickory nuzzled the soft skin of her belly, stubble tickling lightly. Her giggles turned to a soft moan for a half second, a slightly breathless little sound that piqued his curiosity after his stubble brushed over a nipple. He squirmed his head upwards, grateful she was wearing one of his old singlets because they could stretch and his head popped free through the neckline alongside her own. 

"Enjoying this miss Poppy?" He asked, voice low and smile playful.

"Only a lot" she admitted, flushing dark magenta, hair poofing up in response to her sudden shyness while he wrapped his arms around her, crossing them protectively behind her back and pulling her tighter against his chest.


	5. Poppy/Hickory/Branch

Neither the boys had expected this when they'd both gone into season at the same time, sweet little Poppy restraining them both with her hair, holding them both up, each straddling one of her soft pink thighs while she fucked them on her dainty fingers. He glanced sideways at Branch and nearly blew his load just from the sight of their lil Blue arching forwards, hips twisting and grinding to take her fingers deeper.

"Oh fuck it" he muttered, and started copying, resting his forehead against her shoulder.


	6. Hickory/Chaz

Chaz had been pushing his buttons all job, leather pants sitting lower than usual, hair constantly flowing to touch his bare arms, inviting him in closer, licking his lips slowly while he looked Hickory up and down. He'd started arguments, always lighting up in pure joy whenever Hickory's hands clenched into tight fists, nearly swooning when the yellow troll had looked ready to punch him. 

But he'd made him wait, made both of them wait until the job was done, and then he'd grabbed Chaz's hair in a tight fist, whispered "Giddy up" and pushed him to the floor of their room, other hand working both their clothes off so he could fuck into the wildly bucking Smooth Jazz troll as soon as he saw that Chaz had come prepared, already slick and stretched with lube.


	7. Quincy/Hickory

Hickory was preening, no other word for it, kneeling before Quincy, looking up at the king of funk through his lashes from under the brim of his hat. 

Which Quincy knocked to the floor to better see the bejeweled collar he'd placed around the bounty hunters yellow throat, orange and rusty coloured bruises peeking out from under it when he lifted their chin with one of his paw like hands.


	8. Hickory/Chaz/Branch

..  
Chaz had been feeling needy, watching with bated breath while Hickory punched a mark, only to feel his pants tighten when he watched Branch tie them up with a rope he'd pulled from his hair while the smooth jazz troll had provided a distraction. The feeling of need only got stronger when he'd pulled the two close, lounging back against the headboard of the bed that night, tugging them in to rest against his shoulders while his hands and hair explored their bodies, wringing pleasured gasps and moans from their lips and cries of their own need when his fingers fucked into them mercilessly.


	9. Hickory/Poppy

Poppy loved it when Hickory got like this, carefully crafted leather collar just a smidge too tight, a hand in her hair while he tugged her close, her naked body still glistening with sweat from the last activity he'd had her do. She gasped softly when his fingers tweaked a sensitive ear, mouth falling open in bliss so he could press his thumb from his other hand between her lips. She suckled sweetly, eyes closing while she savoured the taste, already imagining his cock there instead.


	10. Hickory/Chaz

Hickory woke up with a weight on his chest, familiar, warm, and the sound of someone humming softly a tune he only half recognised. "Whaddya want Chaz?" He asked, not even bothering with opening his eyes, yawning softly, words slurring in his half awake state. He did open his eyes when a hand closed almost caressingly soft around his throat, fingers brushing over lovebites left by Poppy yestermorning. "I wanted to invite you on a job, but now..." The purple troll trailed off, leaning down a little, thumb brushing teasingly over Hickory's Adams apple when he swallowed. 

Chaz swallowed as well, licking his lips before whispering, "now I just wanna see how many more marks I can fit on that pretty throat if yours"


	11. Branch/Poppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch is Trans in this chapter.   
> If you don't like trans characters fuck off.

Branch's heat had snuck up on the travelling couple, a whole month early and they'd had to stop overnight in a tree hollow. The only problem was Poppy's strap was back at home, but that just gave her an extra excuse to use fingers and tongue to torture her boyfriend through his yearly heat. She slurped and suckled noisily at his clit, two fingers deep and spreading, scissoring inside while her thumb teased at his other entrance, slick dribbling down from one hole to the other while he tried and failed to grind closer, hands closing into fists against the soft moss they were using as a bed.


	12. Hickory/Branch

Hickory had been pushy, needing to taste and devour, wanting nothing more than to pleasure and please his lil Blue. And now, on his knees, bent forwards, hands kneading at the tent in his pants, he could do what he wanted, licking noisily at the hard length between his lips.

All his sensitive ears could hear was his name falling from blue lips like a mantra, repeated like it was the only word Branch knew anymore while he bobbed his head back and forth.


	13. Hickory and the Funk Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hickory retired from bounty hunting and chose to travel to some of the kingdoms to learn more about their customs and cultures.
> 
> He's really into immersing himself.

He stepped out of the dressing room, leaning against the doorway with a little quirk to his brow and something like a smug smirk but more playful lifting the corner of his lips. Quincy, D and even Essence paused, looking him up and down. "I think y'might have pointed me to the wrong dressing room" he joked, waving one hand in a loose gesture up and down his form. 

They really had. 

The harem pants sat low on his hips, tied loose by someone who had obviously never worn them before, the soft fabric near see through the lower down his legs it went. Quincy could picture himself untying their cord, letting them fall to the floor, and had to shake the thought from his head, only to look up at the buff chest, taking in the sight of copper coloured chest hair, an open vest that really hid nothing, embroidery on its hem and for the first time he noticed the little gold piercings in the Yodellers nipples. 

Quincy had to force his mouth closed, while D felt his drop open, eyes turning hooded and Essence flushed softly, cheeks turning a soft purple the longer she stared at their guest wearing royal consort clothes. 

The yodeling country troll remained oblivious to their stares, too busy looking down atone hand in which he held a small gold chain and the three Royals watched with bated breath as he clipped it almost daintily, carefully, each end to one of his pierced nipples before pulling the bewelled collar out from the room he'd left, other hand tugging on the chain that now connected his nipples. 

"So what would happen if I put this on?" He asked, not looking up, trying not to chuckle before he continued, "would it make me your love slave?" He joked, finally letting himself laugh before lifting it to his throat. He clipped it before anyone could blink, let alone try to stop him and looked up finally registering the looks on the funk royals faces. 

"Love slave it is" he intoned, voice flat, completely dead pan as his eyes roved slowly over the assembled family before smirking playfully.

"Who's first?" 


	14. King Quincy/Hickory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of last chapter.

Hickory woke up quickly, sitting up from the pile of cushions he'd fallen asleep on, still naked from his recent bath except for the harem pants that he still struggled to tie, already undone and falling down his hips when he jumped to attention, hands up and ready to defend himself before realising it was Quincy who had slammed the door shut, back still turned to the royal consort.

"Y'okay there King Quin?" Hickory asked, stepping closer, one hand rubbing at his face to help wake himself up, the other snapping down to the waistband of his pants, tugging them back up and holding them at an almost decent level. 

There was no reply except a deep sigh, followed by a snarl before he was grabbed up in purple arms, tugged in tight against the king of Funks chest, the golden Cape falling to the floor.

Lips descended on his bared shoulder, blunt teeth digging into the soft yellow skin hard enough he could feel the marks forming already before he was walked backwards to be dropped unceremoniously on the cushions he'd only just leapt off. He raised his hips so the king could tear the flimsy material pants from his legs, tossing the torn fabric over his shoulder to join the Cape before he laid atop the golden skinned troll, purple fingers roughly searching out every curve and patch of sensitive skin available.

Hickory's legs wrapped almost instantly around the soft, furry waist of the king, tugging him closer with a groan, his amber coloured length twitching to life already just from the feel of rough hands and teeth, and a purple cock rubbing almost savagely against his opening. 

The only prep was Quincy's precum slicking his pointy tipped member, spreading the tight opening wide in one thrust, filling him almost instantly. Hickory groaned, clutching at purple and silver tinseled fur, rolling his hips up to meet every savage thrust.

"I should introduce you to Chaz" Hickory joked once they were done, Quincy laying beside him on the cushions, both panting for breath, though unlike Hickory, the king still had enough energy to sit up, rolling onto his front so he could look down more comfortably at the guest-turned-consort. "Y'wanna explain what had y'riled up so bad?" The yodeller asked, shifting to be more comfortable on his pillows, ignoring the cum just starting to leak from his arse.

Quincy looked down though, sneering slightly before answering distractedly , turning to grab something from one of the nearbye dressers, "I hate some of my advisors". He turned back after grabbing something, dropping it beside Hickory before rolling him over, tucking his strong yellow legs under him, forcefully presenting his arse to the king of funk. "This stays in until I get back from my next meeting" the king ordered, voice rough, almost growling, though Hickory could hear the smirk in his voice. He yelped softly, voice high and shocked before dipping into a soft, pleasured moan when something cold pressed between his cheeks then into him, plugging him up so the cum couldn't leak anymore.

"Sure thing y'majesty" he slurred, twitching softly when it was tugged and thrust back in deeper.


	15. Branch and Trollex

Branch hadn't realised that he'd been collecting static electricity, pacing back and forth through the pod he and Trollex had been designing new speakers in, a nifty little tablet from the tecno kingdom in one of his hands. Scrolling through with his thumb, other hand scratching at his forehead in thought he noticed something, hand in his hair moving outwards to reach for the techno king. 

"Hey, king Trollex..." He started, the other troll humming in response.

The hum turned into something else though when Branch's hand came in contact with what he had thought was the king's shoulder, fingers instead brushing over the lightly pulsing, pixelated heart, a brief shock of static electricity jolting from his blue skin into the heart. 

"aAAhhn~" burst from the mertrolls throat, a pleasured moan that ended when the shock sunk in hands clapping over his mouth while Branch pulled his back in surprise. Both trolls stared at each other with wide eyes and flushes across their cheeks. Trollex's glow had almost doubled, pixel heart thumping erratically on his chest. 

Curiosity ate at Branch for the next few moments before a devious little smirk played across his teal lips. He shuffled closer, sliding his feet back and forth on the floor while Trollex groaned in embarassment, trying to verbalise an apology while trying to hide the evidence of his arousal. Branch struck without mercy, hand reaching out while the mertroll was distracted, static "zing"ing between them and this time, half way through a word, Trollex couldn't do anything but gasp hotly, exhaling a moan that was pure bliss.


	16. Hickory and Branch/Prince D

Branch had always wondered what Hickory did whenever he went on his one month long vacations to vibe city, and now he knew. He spotted the yellow troll, dressed in a way he'd never expected, translucent harem pants, anklets that jangled with every step and a collar, gold chains dripping from the O ring to connect to his nipples. 

Before D could call out to the country loving yodeller Branch had already grabbed the hip hop troll, dragging him away somewhere private, a devious little plan already forming in his wicked mind. D couldn't help the giddy grin on his face after hearing it, snickering to himself while he lead the pop troll away.

Hickory's drink nearly came out his nose, cup slamming down on the bar when D casually stepped inside, walking upright so he could lead a troll through, a silver chain in his hands connected to a simple collar around a familiar blue pop trolls throat.

"Well cheese and biscuits" Hickory swore under his breath, clearing his throat as subtly as he could, trying not to draw attention to himself when Darnell tugged on the leash, pulling Branch closer and Hickory could only stare when a deep, dark purple flush spread across the pop trolls cheeks and down his throat to spread across his shoulders and chest. Despite that blush though, Branch looked confident, a coy smile across his lips, hooded eyes and back straight, hips swaying and rolling with every step while the harem pants he wore swished, silver anklets chiming like bells to announce his presence. 


	17. Sid/Riff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the people I talk to have noise kinks, it's what inspired this little chapter.

Riff mewled, high and sweet, breath catching in his throat while he was pressed harder, down into the mattress, knees pressed to his chest and legs over Sids shoulders. The other rocker growled, loud and vicious while he kissed and bit the drummers throat, but even over all the vocal noises, Riff could still hear the wet slaps and schlicks of every thrust as they fucked. Pinned as he was, he couldn't even squirm, barely able to even grasp the larger rockers back for all the sweat on the others skin. 

He kept trying to grab at the larger rockers shoulders, head thrown back while he cried out when the other began to slam his hips down against Riffs arse harder, pounding him deeper into the mattress. In the end, Riff ended up wrapping his hands around his ankles just so he could actually hold on to something while the other rocker began to _truly_ fuck him harder. Soon, he could only pant harshly for breath, unable to take deep enough breaths to cry out between thrusts while the noises of their frantic joining just got louder. His balls ached from having cum three times already, but his hard member, trapped between their sweat and jizz slicked stomachs didn't seem to get the memo. 

It happened just when he started to think it was impossible, orgasm tightening every muscle in the drummers overworked body so suddenly his vision turned white while he dry ejaculated. Sids growls turned feral, lips moving to press harsh and demanding against his boyfriends while he ground his hard length as deep as he could, crushing the other between his body and the mattress while his balls emptied themselves into the drummers arse. He was still half hard when he finally sat back on his knees, using his hands on Riffs calves to keep the other in their current position so he could watch his cock pull out with a small but audible popping noise, followed by the slow dribble of his cum leaking from the still gaping hole .


	18. Branch/Trollex and clothes

Branch didn't normally eat sweets, sugar rushes always followed by an extra hard sugar crash that sometimes.took days to recover, but for the techno pop rave he decided to bite the sweet bullet. He'd downed a pixiestick like it was nothing, so now, with strobe lights flashing around him he danced with Trollex, occasionally waving.over his dance partners shoulder at friends when he spotted them while Suki built up to the drop, lights flashing faster and faster until everything paused. 

Just as the drop hit, light flooding the clearing while the music suddenly blasted Trollex pulled him in for a kiss. Rainbow adorned arms wrapped tight around teal shoulders, hands tangling purple and black streaked hair and soon Branch's arms moved, wrapping just as tight around the techno trolls shoulders. The kiss deepened as soon as they tilted their heads into the kiss. It heated up in only moments, tongues caressing and battling, fighting.for dominance until they broke apart, tugging on each other's hands to find some privacy. 

They didn't make it back to the bunker, instead ended up in a tour bus, doors locked as soon as they stepped through before they fell to a lounge, tugging each other close to keep kissing. "Need to get you some clothes just so I can undress you too" Branch muttered, pouting softly, cheeks flushed and ears quivering softly when Trollex finished undressing the pop troll. 

"I do own a nice black corset for Techno-Rock raves" the king admitted with a mischievous smirk, watching Branch's mind temporarily shut down as the new information slowly processed. He used the distraction to his advantage, pulling the pop troll onto his lap so they could grind together, shocking a low moan of heated lust from the usually stoic troll. 


	19. Hickory/Poppy Visiting

Poppy had gone to Lonesome Flats, leaving Branch in charge of Pop Village as her steward for the week, and now, dismounting her bug bike, she looked around at the sleepy town in its late evening light and grinned, already beginning to sprint for Hickory's little house. He was out the front, his back to her, but when she shrieked his name with a laugh he spun, though not with enough time to prepare for her throwing herself at him, arms and legs wrapping around his torso while he slammed backwards against his front door.

"Wha- pink? Wait, Miss Poppy!" He exclaimed, taking a moment to realise what was going on before wrapping his arms around the giggling pop troll. "When'd y'arrive lil Missy?" He asked playfully, pressing a kiss to one of her hands after he'd finally detangled it from himself and lifted it to his lips.

"Just now!" She giggled, blushing softly, biting down on her bottom lip before squirming in his grasp to pull his face down to hers by the tips of his adorably pointed ears, legs tightening around his waist while she kissed him senseless. His responding chuckle before he kissed back sent vibrations through her, deep and rumbly from his chest to hers before he managed to reach behind himself to open the front door, walking backwards into his house so he could close it and press her to the door this time.

"Y'really never wear underwear d'ya?" He asked, needing to break the kiss to breath, one hand having dropped once he'd pressed her to the wall to slide up her leg to her hip, fingers skimming and playfully tickling along her soft pink skin.

"Nope, never ever, they really do only get in the way" she gushed, words leaving her in a hurry while she rested against his front door before she noticed through his bedroom door over his shoulder something new. "You finished your new bed! You were supposed to send me a letter!" She cried, turning an almost withering glare to him, though there wasn't any heat to it because she was grinning before ducking her head forwards to kiss him again before he could talk.

He ended up making that rumbling noise again, pressing his hips harder against hers to help pin her to the door while his hands moved to lift her dress, trying to find the button so he could undo it without having to break the kiss to remove it. He finally found the little hidden cord, pulling it undone with one hand while the other undid the button at her shoulder, both hands pushing the dress open and off her body moments later. 

He heard it flop to the floor when he pulled away from the door, one hand on her waist, the other under her arse, a finger brushing teasingly at her already wet entrance. 

"Yeah, beds all finished, even put in some surprises, y'wanna help m'test it?"

"alright,but on one condition" she said with a giggle, one of her fingers tracing the shape of his ear, thumb and fingers rubbing together around the shell of his ear, making him sigh in bliss while he walked towards the bedroom. He huffed on a chuckle when he sat, realising she wasn't loosening her legs around his waist so he couldn't put her down. He tried to roll once he was sitting, to lay on-top of her, but instead she did a twisty thing with her legs and hips, shifting his weight and rolled again.

He looked up from his place, now laying flat on his back in the middle of the bed with a naked queen sitting excitedly on his lap. "That one condition, is that I get to take care of you!" She ordered, smirking down at him with that little quirk to her brow, back straight and shoulders set before she relaxed. "Delta told me about all the work you've been putting in, how much you've helped..." She whispered sweetly, rolling her hips against the bulge in his jeans while her hands began to push his vest open, rubbing strong but little hands across his chest soothingly, massaging at muscles he hadn't realised were aching until then.

"You've been so good, and you deserve a reward" she crooned, just as her fingers found his nipples, dragging blunt nails down against them before beginning to pinch and roll the little nubs of sensetive skin.


	20. Sid/Riff, Doing Something Different

Sid grinned, pulling his lips off Riffs length before resting back on his knees, kneeling leisurely between the drummers spread thighs, languidly stroking his own length with one hand while the other pushed some of his black mane back out of his face. "You okay man?" He asked, watching Riff pant for breath, tugging uselessly on the restraints holding his wrists to the headboard.

"Yep, just catching my breath"

"Hmm, well, you better catch it soon" he joked back, chuckling softly while he reached out with his now spare hand to begin stroking the hard length he'd previously been blowing. Riffs back arched off the bed and Sid smirked, shuffling forwards, clambering to straddle the other trolls lap. "How about we do something different tonight" he drawled, stroking a little rougher, other hand releasing his own cock to reach behind him to test something.

Riff, always eager to try anything at least once, and trusting his boyfriend, nodded, voice rising in a sharp gasp of pleasure when the hand around his length twisted just slightly only to groan in disappointment when it left completely. He opened his eyes and Sid watched them widen, smirking even as he lowered himself onto the other trolls cock, guiding it into himself with a small groan of pleasure. "Fuck, you feel so good in me Riff" Sid purred, opening his eyes to half mast, rolling his hips to drive himself down while Riff began to beg for more. 


	21. Rock!Hickory/Poppy

Poppy groaned, biting down on the gag, twisting her hips in every direction while her hands were tied behind her back, trying desperately to get the finger the rock troll was teasing her entrance with deeper, but he kept pulling away, deep, dark chuckles rumbling from his chest. She whined, noise muffled by the thick strap of leather in her mouth while tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks, her carefully applied mascara ruined. She glared at the timer beside them, trying to keep hope, three hours was almost up, just twenty minutes until she could cum... Nineteen minutes!

Her quiet noises rose in pitch and tone, screaming in rage around the gag when Hickory pulled his finger away and up to his lips, licking her juices off the digit with a grin that sent butterflies through the angry little pop trolls gut. The hand on her thigh moved, no longer securing her over one of his legs it instead wrapped around her waist, tugging her closer while also pushing her down to grind against his muscled thigh. Only once she was pulled flush against him, hard length pressing insistently against her thigh, the weeping head engorged, piercings glinting in the low light, did he finally move his hands again, reaching out to undo the gag before pulling her in to claim her lips with his own.

He cupped her chin with both hands, thumbs brushingover her lips when he pulled away, smirking at the sight of her, panting for breath and lips swollen. "Oh the things I'd do to that pretty mouth" he whispered, glowing red eyes narrowing in thought before he pushed her off his lap to sprawl on the floor. "But for now, be a good girl and suck my cock". 


	22. Barb/Poppy tangled mess

Barb huffed, an angry little exhale while they struggled to get their legs untied from the cables they'd tangled in, except in doing so, one of her arms got stuck, guitar digging painfully into her hip. The huffing quickly turned to growling, the queen of hard rock beginning to jerk on her limbs, muscles straining tiredly against the bonds restraining them. You look a bit tied up, want me to come back later?” a voice trilled, catching on a giggle and Barb looked up, sighing with relief.

"Oh thank hair you're here Pop-Tart, could you give me a hand?" She asked, voice low and gravelly, a little deep from over exertion.

"Sure" the other queen shrugged, skipping over, unplugging cords from amps and beginning to pry them undone from where they'd tangled around Barbs limbs. Barb looked away, trying shift the guitar into a better position and didn't see the soft, calculating look in the pink trolls bright eyes. In fact, Barb didn't notice anything was amiss until the guitar was removed and she was pushed to the floor, both hands restrained to her sides by Poppy who used this as a perfect opportunity to start pressing kisses to Barbs throat and bared shoulder.

The kisses turned to nips and little teasing nibbles, blunt teeth gently gnawing on her lighter coloured skin while she moaned, head resting against the floor and back arching when fingers began to trace along the hard muscles if her abdomen, slowly lifting her for singlet away. "We can get me untied later" Barb purred, relaxing into the soft touches with a little grin, melting with every caress and kiss.


	23. Branch/Hickory food and belly rubs

Stuffing hey? Okay, I'll try writing some

Branch handed over the plate of sweets he'd baked earlier, laughing along with something Hickory said without really noticing while he tried to plan the next round of sweets and coffee. He was distracted though when Hickory sat the plate down with a low groan, flushing a little with a pained wince. 

Before Branch could even ask what was wrong the country yodeller sat back, stretching slightly, vest falling open to reveal his softly rounded belly, belt straining until yellow fingers deftly opened it before popping the button and sliding down the zipper of too-tight denim jeans.

"I think these here apple fritters will be the last sweets, after this, I'm officially stuffed" he joked, not noticing the flush rising on Branch's blue cheeks, turning them a dark purple. 

"Oh, oh, no, no please, don't force yourself if you're full!" Branch gasped, pushing his chair back to stand, almost leaping to his feet, but Hickory chuckled, shaking his head, shaggy red hair like a halo around his blushing face while he carefully nibbled on the apple fritter. 

"Y'went through all the trouble t'make these, it's be impolite not to at least try one" Hickory mumbled, hand over his mouth.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full" branch mumbled without thinking out of habit, eyes drawn down to the belly that was most definitely curved outwards, rounded just a little.

"you can punish me tomorrow, I think I'm bout ta go into a food coma" Hickory mumbled after swallowing, a peaceful smile across his face, licking his lips with a pleased little hum. "I might just sit here a bit before heading to bed, let m'belly settle" the yellow troll added, gently lowering one of his large hands to his belly, giving the soft skin a small rub, almost purring.

"Yeah.... Okay" Branch agreed with a small gulp, swallowing around a limp in his throat while he watched fingers caress the bulging stomach. "I'll pack up and then help you to bed" he announced, immediately throwing himself into his task while Hickory chuckled. 

"You gonna give me cuddles and belly rubs in bed?" Hickory asked with a small little hum, eyes closed, relaxed back in his seat, still caressing the noticeable bump. Branch nearly dropped the plates he was carrying, squeaking under his breath while he flushed. 

"D-do you w-want me to?" He stuttered, hastily putting the plates on the bench so he could hurry back to the table, picking up plates that still had food on them to shove them in the fridge.

"Y'got perfect hands for belly rubs m'darlin Branch" Hickory purred, head lolling to the side, hand rubbing in circular motions over the bumped belly. He didn't see the way Branch melted, rushing even faster with a giddy smile across his blue lips. 

"You can have all the belly rubs"

"hair Branch, I don't think I ever been this stuffed before" Hickory said, opening his eyes at last, smiling at Branch who flushed darker, twiddling his thumbs for a moment. "Can't wait for th'belly rubs" he admitted, something in him melting when he realised that Branch was "into" this. 

"Y'sure know how t'stuff a troll good and proper Darlin" he added, just to see Branch go weak in the knees at the praise.

"L-lets get you to bed!" Branch announced, moving closer, looping an arm behind Hickory, helping the taller troll out of the chair and into the bedroom. "You should have told me you were full, I wouldn't have kept pushing all that food onto you" Branch mumbled, helping settle his partner on the bed, removing his pants as gently as he could so Hickory could lounge back against the soft cushions comfortably.

"I gotta admit lil Blue, I enjoy belly rubs, and beautifully home cooked treats and a full belly make them even better" Hickory admitted with a soft grin, melting a little when Branch cuddled in beside him, one arm propping himself up against the pillows so he could lean over the yellow troll, flushing darker at the admission while his other hand began to rub soothing little circles onto the currently chubby belly.

"I enjoy looking after you" Branch mumbled in response, gently stroking fingers over soft skin, carefully tracing through the soft downy hairs on the others belly that lead down in a cute little snail trail to Hickory's half hard length.

"so.... This is something you're definitely into?" Branch asked, voice a little mumble, lips brushing against the back of Hickory's neck after the yellow troll rolled onto his side, pressing his back against Branch's chest.

"Very into it" Hickory purred, closing his eyes with a pleased little hum, melting into Branch's every touch. He shifted slightly, allowing Branch to lay behind him properly, arm that had previously been propping the blue troll up sneaking under Hickory's hips to press into his soft, almost pudgy stomach.

Soft hums and appreciative little murmurs soon turned to gasps of pleasure when the belly rub was accompanied by a blue hand wrapping around Hickory's hardening member, stroking hot and tight in time with every caress.


	24. Delta/Dickory hair

Her hair was in the way, getting stuck in the sweat clinging to her skin while she helped out one of the farmers, and so without even thinking about it, she began to pull it back, shooing Clampers out so she wouldn't be stuck. She didn't notice the widening of Dickorys eyes as he noticed what she was doing, flushing head to toe, not until he made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, legs crossing quickly where he sat on the fence. 

It took a moment to register, to understand why he was acting so strange, watching her with heated eyes and bitten lips, trying to inconspicuously cover his lap. The only times he'd ever seen her tie her hair back was when she was about to go to town on him. She smirked, teasing and sultry, flicking her tail playfully while she trotted his way. 

"I'll leave my hair up until we've gotten home" she whispered as she passed, tauntingly trailing a hand over his shoulders.


	25. Barb/Poppy hair pulling

Barbs knuckles were tense, almost white where they gripped the pink queen's soft hair, pushing and pulling rhythmically. "Oh fuck, you're so good, so fucking good" the rocker whispered, rolling her hips up to meet her girlfriends lips while her tongue teased at Barbs folds and speared into her along with a soft finger. The praises kept falling from Barb's lips, sending heat through Poppy's core and lighting her cheeks with a blush, whimpering softly while she was pulled closer by her hair, the sharp tug sending butterflies through her gut.

Barbs legs spread wider, other hand moving to play with her own nipples, pinching and squeezing them one at a time while Poppy moaned at a particularly rough pull to her hair. "I fucking love your hair, and the little sounds you make when I pull it, I'm gonna pull your hair whenever you want me to" she promised, eyes slipping closed while her back arched, toes curling with pleasure


	26. Trollex/Chaz

  
Trollex gasped, mouth falling open to pant for breath while Chaz sucked him harder, lips tightening around the base of the mertrolls cock until he swore he saw stars. His hips were grinding up, trying to thrust into the amazing mouth getting him closer and closer while tendrils of soft hair, coiled and twisted into ropes held his hands to keep him from pulling. 

Chaz pulled away as soon as the techno king began to tremble, babbling his name brokenly only to cry out in near distress when the hot mouth disappeared, cold air assaulting his heated flesh. "You had only better be stopping so you can fuck me, I wanna cum on your dick" the king swore, opening his eyes to grin challengingly at the smooth jazz troll only feel his mouth drop open in shock when Chaz floated up, hard length hitting out from between his legs, bigger than the king had anticipated but just as delicious looking.

"It's big" he stated, almost grinning again, already tugging against the hair restraints, wanting to reach out and touch it.

"It's not that big" Chaz scoffed, though there was a hint of pride hidden in his soft voice, "I'm sure his royal majesty can handle it".

"Let my hands go and I'll prove you right" Trollex said, smirking wickedly at the smooth jazz player who was staring in shock for a moment before grinning eagerly.


	27. Branch/Centaur Hickory

Branchs nails dragged down Hickory's bare chest, leaving little red lines down the centaurs chest while they both groaned. The blue troll loved being pinned like this, against a work bench, legs spread open so the country yodeller could crowd in against him, fingers thrusting and filling him, thumb stroking his clit roughly, just like he liked. "Don't make me cum yet Hick, I wanna feel you in me" he whispered, legs starting to tremble, thighs clenching around Hickory's waist the closer he got.

The contact stopped, all of it, quite suddenly, leaving Branch reeling, nearly crying out in distress until he was flipped over, laying on his stomach, legs dangling off the edge of the bench before the centaur reared up, the head of his hard shaft rubbing between blue cheeks tauntingly. 

"Don't you worry lil Blue, I'll fill you up to the brim" he promised, taking his hat off to put it on Branch's head before thrusting slowly, the broad head of his cock slowly stretching Branch's entrance open before pushing in, filling him in one slow stroke. "Hold onto m'hat Branch, you're in fer a ride" Hickory growled before pulling back out and thrusting forward rough and hard, setting a brutal pace that had Branch screaming his name, clutching at his big white hat over his face to muffle the noises he was making


	28. Poppy/Barb

Barb had thrown herself, body and soul into every song she played that night, crowd screaming and shouting for more and she'd fed off the energy, looking at the other royals and leaders up there with her with an excited gleam in her ferally pleased eyes. After the concert, the energy had remained, leaving Barb jittery and bouncing, barely contained until Poppy had cornered the fellow queen in one of the back rooms. 

What started off as a hug turned to kissing and then to a passionate make out, the two laying on the floor, grinding their hips together while hands sought out one another spots, tugging on hair and Barb didn't know where she stopped and Poppy began anymore, all she knew was she needed more. "Come on Cake Pop, please" Barb begged, voice that low growl with hints of urgency underneath the command, voice turning to a sharp whine when blunt teeth bit down on her exposed shoulder, a pink hand tugging roughly, tangled tight in her red mohawk.

"Shut up and take your pants off" Poppy commanded, whispering hotly in Barb's damaged ear before nibbling the sensitive skin. The queen of pop pulled away just enough that Barb could undo her belt and then her jeans, squirming her narrow hips out if the tight denim right before Poppy lifted the tattered singlet the rocker wore, kissing down her chest towards where she was already dripping with anticipation.


	29. (OC)Oso/Riff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oso belongs to Visualwolf281

  
Oso hadn't meant to bother Riff, the Banda troll hadn't known that it was Riffs season, all he'd known when he knocked on his boyfriends door was that he'd wanted a kiss and maybe to spend the night, but with Riff in heat, clinging to him, gloved hands tugging on the taller Banda Trolls shirt, Oso wanted more. They kissed like it was a fight, struggling for dominance on the lounge, the lankier Troll pawing at Osos chest while the two men rolled their hips together, grinding their clothed erections against each other with low groans and growls. "Fuck, want you, please, Oso, please" Riffs voice begged, the slightly smaller troll turning submissing when a hand pressed against his arse, tugging him in tighter against Oso to grind harder.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be walking tomorrow, make you mine" Oso declared, the usually calm, collected troll growling the words out passionately. Even his hands had turned rough, almost tearing the drummers shirt in his haste to get it off, to find more soft, sweaty skin to bite and taste.

"Yes, yes, yours, want you" the usually shy Riff cried, back arching in pleasure, the grinding if their hips turning almost frantic with need.

Oso stood, hands cupping Riffs butt while the drummer wrapped his deceptively strong but skinny legs around his waist. "I want to bend you over that table and fuck you until you're screaming" Oso whispered, already carrying Riff closer to the table, sitting him down on its hard surface. "Now bend over, I'm not kidding" he said, pulling away just enough that Riff could do as he was told, the troll in heat looking excited and giddy now that Osos rut had started.


	30. (OC)Ari/Hickory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit for Ari goes to Angelic Potato.

  
Ari grinned, pure mischief mixed with heated pleasure when Hickory gripped their hips, grinding his denim clad erection against them while still grumbling about the trouble the other troll was going to get him into if they were caught. "You're going to get us arrested" he whispered, not saying "again" even though he really should have, panicking a little when the shirtless, almost naked troll he was making out with laughed. 

"You know I like the image of you in handcuffs" Ari purred, hands reaching up to his messy hair, knocking his white hat to the ground so they could tangle in his red locks, pulling him in to kiss once more. 

"At least if we get arrested they won't have to take us far"vthe country yodeller admitted, pulling away from the kiss to look at the wall he had Ari pressed against, behind the jailhouse of Lonesome Floats. He was thoroughly distracted though when a hand undid his jeans, fingers diving in to wrap around the length of his cock, pulling it free while Ari kissed him again, once more shutting him up to keep from getting caught.


	31. Branch/Chaz sass

  
"go sit on a dildo" Branch muttered, voice completely wrecked, still unable to move after god knows how many orgasms, legs still trembling. Chaz floated, hovering over the blue troll with a grin, and watched as Branch slowly opened his eyes to glare at the smooth jazz player. There wasn't any heat in the glare, coming across as affectionate and maybe a little exasperated at most.

"That's a lot of sass for someone who ruined my silk bedsheets" Chaz whispered, hands on his hips while his hair floated around him, watching Branch turn purple from blushing, "and still hasn't apologized".

"Shut... Wait what?" And Branch pushed himself up on his elbows, embarrassment forgotten in favour of figuring out what Chaz meant, but instead the other troll dove in, pressing him back into the ruined sheets with a heated kiss.


	32. Chaz/(OC)Ari/Hickory

  
With Hickory pressed against her front, his pecs rubbing against her breasts and Chaz behind her, hands sliding down her front to tickle her clit while his and Hickory's hard lengths pressed deep inside, there was no where Ari would have preferred to be. She gasped, pure pleasure when the two trolls rolled their hips at the same time, pressing deeper, spreading her wider on their lengths.

She hadn't expected them both to fit, had expected pain that built into pleasure, but instead there had been only pleasure, the two trolls working together to bring her to climax more times than she could count on just their fingers before finally fucking her.

Aris back arched, a small, breathless cry of pleasure escaping while she wrapped one arm around broad gold shoulders and reached back over her shoulder with the other, fingers tangling in Chazs hair. "Mine" she whispered, voice catching on another gasp before dissolving into a scream when they both got rougher, thrusting harder into her.


	33. (OC)Oso/Riff

Riff felt so full, doing his best to bounce on the Banda trolls lap even when he started to lose his rhythm, so close he could feel sweat down his back. "Please, Oso, please, please" he begged, voice breaking and Oso licked his lips, not moving to help just yet while he enjoyed the view.

"Tell me what you need" he growled, voice low and deep.

"Help, please, Oso, touch me, please, please" Riff pleaded, his hands still tied behind his back keeping him from doing it himself. 

Oso grinned only to groan when Riff clenched tight around his length, muscles rippling as if trying to milk him dry already and his hands snapped up to thing hips, roughly lifting and dropping the drummer, up and down, bouncing him harder on his cock. Riff damn near screamed, only to go silent, back arching as he came when one of Osos hands slud inwards, fingers wrapping tight around Riffs member to stroke in time with every bounce of his hips.


	34. (OC) Star-Gust/Hickory

  
Hickory's mouth had dropped open, eyes widening and something in his pants was stirring, all the blood in his brain rushing down to his other one. "Like what you see cowboy?" The rocked out techno-pop troll asked, one brow raised and Hickory nodded dumbly, freezing up when Star walked, no, sashayed, closer. He watched his hips sway, mouth going dry and when fingers crawled up his chest he flushed. 

"N-now Mr Star, i-uh-" he stopped, gulping when the other troll smirked, spare hand moving to pull the country Yodellers hat off, putting it on his own head instead. 

"I wanna be the cowboy tonight... Gonna ride you real hard" he whispered, pressing himself closer to Hickory with a dark little chuckle while Hickory.exe crashed.


	35. (OC) CherriBomb/(OC) Vamp

  
Vamp couldn't help grinning into the kiss, almost purring when Cherri ran her soft hands through his mane of hair after whispering that she loved him. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was that his SweetCherri loved him, always bringing a smile to his lips whenever she so much as looked at him. 

It felt amazing, being with her, with her sitting on his lap, touching him everywhere she wanted while his own hands caressed up and down her almost naked body. "Y'know... I'm not wearing any panties" he joked, undoing his jeans for her while her hands moved down his chest. 

She giggled softly, pulling away to smile down at him. "You never wear underpants" she said, and he watched her smile, only closing his eyes when her soft, warm hands wrapped around his length and began to stroke him to full hardness while his own hands moved back to her body, pulling her closer so he could kiss the soft skin between her breasts.


	36. Chaz/Trollex hickeys

  
He groaned when they came, covering both their chests in their cum, hands stroking their cocks together through the aftershocks while his head was tilted back, arching closer to where Trollex was nipping and biting at his throat between kisses. It took a while to come down from their post-orgasmic highs, panting for breath on the lounge, still wrapped up in each other. 

It wasn't until after their shower that Chaz noticed it, staring at his reflection in the mirror while the mertroll behind him finished towelling his green tendrils dry. "What did you do to me?" Chaz asked, breaking the silence, moving closer to the mirror, tilting his head just slightly to get a better look at his throat and shoulder.

"To be fair you enjoyed every second of it and asked for harder" Trollex said, laughing, only to glitch out if the room to avoid a pair of pants being tossed in his direction.

"There's not enough make up in the world to cover up this hickey" Chaz murmured, fingers grazing over the oversensitive skin, sending tingles down his spine with a purr before going to look for the king to see if he could leave hickeys on his thighs or hips too.


	37. Branch/Hickory it's dinner and a show

Branch couldn't help the twitch up and down his spine it the way his hands shook every time he reached for his glass. While Hickory chuckled, not looking up from his boyfriends hands, his own hand in his pocket, thumb sliding over the switch; Branch glared, and if looks could kill, this one would fuck. Savagely. He glared at Hickory as if he were picturing him naked and tied to their bed already, bound and begging, like he wanted to make Hickory scream. The vibrations lessened, and finally Hickory looked up from Branch's hands to his face and paused, lust pooling low in his gut.

"Stop... Turning... The vibrator up... Everytime someone walks past" the blue troll hissed, voice low and quiet, glare heating up even further when Hickory nearly swooned at the sound of his lovers voice. "You're gonna get us kicked out" branch growled, only to spill water on his lap when the vibrator was turned all the way up when the waiter came, depositing their food and tried to offer Branch assistance.


	38. Branch/Poppy coffee and gags

Poppy hadn't stopped, not since they'd gotten off the elevator down into the bunker, the pop queen just rambling away non stop about party ideas. Normally he could handle them, but after pulling an all nighter doing party planning, he just wanted to sleep or have a coffee. He tried shushing her gently, but she was so busy she didn't hear him, so he tried walking towards the kitchen, but she followed, talking even louder until he finally blew. "Stop talking or I'll gag you" he finally said, voice a low, dangerous rumble out his throat, shoulders hunched when he turned to her.

She flushed, knees clenched together and ears flicked back. He waited, perfectly still, for her to make up her mind, watching her fidget nervously for a moment before she licked her lips. "What sort of gag?" She asked at last, voice a soft, sultry little purr that made him forget all about the coffee he'd been about to prepare.


	39. Hickory/Quincy bad jokes

Quincy hadn't meant to say it, at least, not to say it, "that way", like one of his usual jokes, he'd meant it as a degrading but playful comment that bordered on a complement. Instead, he said "wow, you take cock like it's your day job". To cover up his verbal blunder he fucked the concubine even harder, trying to distract Hickory and make him forget he'd said it.

"Well technically..." Hickory groaned, turning his face to the side, not wanting his words muffled by the pillows, "right now it's my only job" he finished between rough thrusts, occasionally pausing to bite his lip, only to muffle a groan in the pillows when Quincy pulled out.

He rolled the yodeller onto his back, menouvring his legs until the yellow troll was bent in half beneath him and fucked back into his loose hole with ease. "Then I better make sure you're doing your best at it" the king growled playfully, only getting rougher when Hickory chuckled, making the sound cut off and morph into a flustered moan if pleasure.


	40. Branch/Chaz stress relief

Branch had been having a day and a half. He couldn't stay it was bad, nothing "bad" had actually happened, but it was dragging on, and tedious, and stressful because there was so much that needed doing. He just wanted a break, some quiet, maybe a coffee, but his first few minutes alone were interrupted. Thankfully this time it wasn't cloudguy. 

"What do you want Chaz?" He asked in a low grumble, wincing when he realised how grumpy and rude he sounded, but relaxing a little when Chaz landed Infront of him, chuckling.

"You've had a stressful day according to my new BFF Poppy, I thought I'd come and make an offer" the smooth jazz player said, tucking his saxophone away in the little cubby Branch had built just for his stuff. "Bite me" he said, arms out wide, inviting Branch in for a hug. 

"If you insist" Branch said, trying and failing to hold back a giggle at the other trolls idea of _thoughtful behaviour_. He stepped forward into the hug, relaxing when Chaz's arms closed around him, other troll lowering himself to Branch's height so the blue troll could nip and kiss at his bared shoulder before biting down, letting some of his stress out while Chaz shivered in delight.

Branch paused when he felt something poking against his side, one hand brushing down to gently cup the leather clas erection before he whispered, "the only way you're getting off is on my thigh".


	41. (OC)Oso/Riff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend's OC

It hadn't taken much to convince Oso that this was a great idea. He groaned, hot and pleasured, eyes wide open but unable to see because of the blindfold while Riff teased him, slow and sensual, lightly touching the Banda Troll everywhere his nimble fingers could. The touch of something cold and wet, melting against his heated flesh but freezing his nipple made him shout, voice breaking only to moan when warm lips wrapped around his cold skin, a hot tongue flicking against his erect nipple. His back arched, trying to press closer to the warm mouth pleasuring his chest while skilled hands pushed his thighs back open. 

He had to bite his lip to keep in the next noise, a half sobbed beg for more nearly spilling from his lips when a toy pressed into him, something small pressed deep inside by the drummers fingers. He shouted again, pulling on the cuffs that kept his hands trapped to the headboard, growling Riffs name under his breath when the toy began to vibrate, fingers pulled out but the toy left in, right up against his prostate. He could feel his cock twitching, precum dribbling down his length in perfect harmony with every pulse of the toy and his partner's name was the only thing he could say anymore, begging, pleading, growling and snarling for more from his smaller lover.

Riff giggled, still between the strong thighs that were tense and twitching, a finger tracing the thick vein that ran along the large member. That giggle, nervous but excited, eager to please, had Oso melting against the sheets only to shout as the stimulation increased, the finger suddenly joined by the rest of Riffs hand, wrapping tight and hot around the throbbing erection. The drummer hadn't even begun to stroke Oso's erection, but the Banda Troll nearly came when another ice-cube pressed against his chest, this time to his other nipple. He nearly screamed, sobbing from the overstimulation when the ice cube began to circle around the tiny nub, other hand stroking his erection hard and fast, hand too tight but far too amazing. He thrashed and pulled against the cuffs, the chains rattling but drowned out by his own desperate noises while Riff held him on the edge of climax.


	42. (OC)Enza/Chaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a friend

Chaz hadn't expected for Cadenza to be such a flirt as a rock zombie, or for them to tolerate his existence, not when the classical rock troll usually turned into a spitfire of sass and rage whenever they spotted the smooth jazz troll. But a Rock Zombie was a troll with almost no inhibitions, little to no regard for such a petty notion as shame and they were rough. What had started as flirting had turned to arguing and then to fighting, and now… it was a fight for dominance, and fuck, Chaz didn't want to lose… but he wanted to know what would happen if Enza won. 

Unable to make up his mind, the fight dragged on, clothes getting pulled and torn, ripped from their bodies and Chaz by this point was sporting a bruise on his cheek, bite marks covering him and hickeys barely visible between all the other marks littering his chest. Even the hairy heart on his chest tingled, sweat building on his skin as he was pinned. The rock zombies wings flared, larger and more batlike than usual, flapping once or twice, sharp tips beating against the jazz trolls side and every hit felt like a zing of heat and pleasure. 

Chaz lost, giving up after that and Cadenza claimed their prize, diving forward, pressing the purple troll to the floor so they could nip his lips and roll their hips against his. He hadn't realised he was hard until then, grunting when a once upon a time golden hand wrapped around his thick, straining member too tight and too rough but so good. "What's wrong Chaz? I thought you liked it rough" the winged troll crooned, the large appendages caccooning around the two of them while they locked their glowing red eyes on Chaz.


	43. (OC)Cherri/Barb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a friend

Cherri twitched, breathing just a little faster when her queen pressed her down behind the royal trolls throne, hidden from the room full of trolls lazing about. Cherris breaths were rough, ragged pants muffled only by her fingers covering her mouth, struggling to contain the noises building in her throat while Barb kissed all over the other trolls chest, nipping at her nipples playfully. Cherris knees were pressed tight together, thighs clenched around the queen of hard rocks wrist almost as if to trap it there, fingers still moving, underwear pushed aside so they could press knuckle deep into the writhing trolls core. Barbs thumb found Cherris clit, stroking around the bundle of sensitive nerves teasingly while she switched breast, kissing her way across the soft mounds.

Cherris voice when her hand fell away, moving instead to tangle in Barbs thick red hair, was a whispered plea for more, for please don't stop. Her fingers pulled, tugging at red hair and her other hand covered her mouth, biting down on her knuckles when Barbs thumb pressed against her clit, fingers spreading inside her and beginning to thrust and flick at different angles. Her first orgasm crashed through her like a tidal wave, back arching, pressing her chest closer to Barbs face while the queen fucked her even harder through the aftershocks, letting her ride that wave of pure pleasure longer, drawing it out until Cherri was a whimpering, trembling mess beneath the hard rockers triumphant gaze.


	44. (OC)Star/Hickory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a friend

He was sitting on the rock zombies lap with his legs spread out and hanging over the bigger trolls thighs, Hickory's hard length rubbing against his clit and pussy with a hand in his hair, pushing his face against the table so he was bent forwards, tail pinned to the back of his neck. "Such a good boy fer yer Daddy, aren't ya my little Star?" He heard Hickory growl, voice rough and deep, rumbling out of his chest and sending waves of pleasure through the smaller trolls whole world, and he nodded eagerly, desperate to please the dominating rock zombie.

"You're gonna be the prettiest cum dumpster, I'm gonna fuck and plug ya until you're round and can't walk anymore without feeling me still filling you to the brim".

Star couldn't help the whine escaping his throat, squirming on Hickory's lap, grinding back and forth, dripping wet already and trying to gain more friction against his clit. He rubbed himself almost frantically against the shaft of the bigger trolls cock, the head brushing against his soft belly, so big he didn't know if it could even fit inside him, yet desperate to try.


	45. Poppy/(OC)Rain/Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a friend

She shifted in her seat, rubbing her thighs together for any sort of stimulation, trying to shift the tiny vibrator currently thrumming inside her on its lowest setting, the soft shibari ropes rubbing against her chest while she squirmed. On the bed, across the room, where her eyes were fixated, was Poppy, bent over and panting, gasping hotly as Branch thrust forward into her, making her pink hands scrabble at the sheets for purchase. Rain moaned, biting her lip while she watched Poppy bite the sheets to muffle her scream of pleasure when she came, trembling head to toe while Branch grinded his cock deep into the pink trolls entrance. 

He pulled out, helping Poppy lay under the sheets, and Rain watched eagerly when he sauntered over to her, reaching out to cup her cheek with one of his blue hands, thumb teasingly tracing the soft skin of her lip. The tingle that touch induced made her open her mouth, tongue sweeping out as if to taste the sensation but instead she tasted him. His thumb pressed into her mouth, teasingly pressing down on her tongue before pulling out, and soon his lips were pressed to hers. She didn't notice the shibari ropes coming undone, not until he was tugging her off the chair and pulling her along to the bed. She ended up sprawled on her back, laying beside Poppy who had recovered and was watching them eagerly.

The vibrator was pulled out, tossed to the side without even being turned off and soon Branch was between her legs, hard length ramming deep and hitting that spot that made her see stars. Rain's scream of his name was swallowed by Poppy, the queen having moved to kiss her friend pink fingers searching out all the other woman's sensitive spots, tweaking the other trolls nipples and heightening Rain's pleasure further until all she could do was moan and beg for more.


	46. Barb/(OC)Ari/Hickory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a friend

Barbs fingers in Ari's hair were her only tether, grounding her while she was pushed beyond her limits while the rock zombie that used to be Hickory thrust harder into her from behind, big hands gripping her hips so tight she thought she might have bruises. Every thrust sent her careening closer to another climax and pushed her forwards, pushing her deeper between Barbs legs, the queen of rock whispering praises and endearments the whole time Ari's tongue fucked into the rock trolls cunt. Her whole world seemed to be fading away, replaced with only pleasure as the two Trolls fucked her, both whispering how she was theirs and how they wanted her to cum for them.

Hickory pulled out as soon as she came, her scream muffled in Barbs core as every nerve seemed to catch on fire in her body, hurtling through her climax until she was a trembling mess between the two rockers. "We're not done with you yet" Barb whispered, cupping Ari's chin with one hand almost lovingly even while her other hand yanked on the other trolls hair, forcing them to look up at her from where she laid. "The only this ends is when you pass out from exhaustion" the queen crooned, voice almost sweet and soothing despite the implication of her words. Ari had no chance to reply before she was being lifted and twisted, repositioned to straddle Hickory's lap, looking into his faintly glowing red eyes before he kissed her, claiming her lips violently with teeth and tongue while the head of his hard length nudged against her dripping wet entrance.

His hands on her hips held her steady and still, keeping her from pressing down onto his length until the head of Barb strap-on was pressed almost into her pussy. Hickory's hands on her hips tightened, fingers digging in before pushing her down, the two hard lengths spreading her open, stretching her wide to take them both. She screamed and moaned, sounds swallowed by his lips as the two rockers began to fuck her, bouncing her up and down on their cocks.


	47. Delta/Dickory pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was written for a friend.  
> you better not re-dig your shame hole and start hiding in there, i will drag you back out

Dickory groaned, trying to press back on the length pressing into him but Deltas hands on his hips were firm, holding him still while she shifted forwards. One of her hooves stamped, the hard metal of her shoe dragging against the wooden floor almost drowning out the pleased little hum she made before praising him. He couldn't make out her words, mind too hazy, focused on the way her tool felt, nudging against his prostate while she gently fucked him open. 

His voice cracked when she pulled, almost removing it completely, whining under his breath to have it back in him before he gasped, all the air pushed out of his lungs when it rammed back in deeper than it had been, grinding insistently against his spot while he called her name repeatedly.


	48. Poppy/Barb... With Bondage!

Barb squirmed, flushed and a little hot under the collar, the collar Poppy had put on her. She did try to look up, but the smirk on her girlfriends face had her flushing even darker, looking back down her reflection. She was on her knees, kneeling before a mirror, with Poppy sitting behind her, a hand in her hair whispering for her to keep touching. She gasped, hot and aroused, wondering when the submission had become genuine instead of fake, and realised, it didn't fucking matter, as long as her Pop-Tart kept giving her those soft touches and the praise... All those softly whispered, sweet as cotton candy words. She swiped her thumb over her clit, hips jutting forward and was punished with a tug to her hair, "come on Barbwire, a little gentler, not allowed to cum yet". She groaned, fingers moving away from her swollen, aching clit to instead tease along her dripping folds and was rewarded with a kiss to her scarred ear, "that's my good girl".


	49. Delta/Dickory BJ

Dickory groaned, hands buried in soft red hair that was lit by the evening sun coming through the cracks in the barn, turning it to amber flames that were as hot as the mouth wrapped around his shaft. He begged Delta's name brokenly, head thrown back in pleasure, trying to stifle the noises in his throat as she sucked harder and harder and for a moment he felt like his whole soul was trying to escape out the head of his dick. He had to scrabble, hands releasing her hair to instead grasp at the hay and straw beneath and around him, fisting into it instead of pulling her hair while he grit his teeth, grunting her name loudly when her tongue swirled around the head and flicked at the slit before caressing the underside. He felt like he was dying when she sucked hard enough that he could feel every throb as he got closer and closer to climax.


	50. Delta/Dickory

She'd been antsy, not knowing what to do with herself, wanting to take charge and yet.... not.... so he'd offered her something, a chance to just be looked after. He'd restrained all four of her beautiful legs, using spreader bars to lock her on her backs so he could work his way down her body, kissing and nibbling her tits, fucking himself into an orgasm between them, decorating her tits with a pearl necklace that still shone in the warm light of the fireplace.

He pulled his face away from her dripping pussy, wiping his mustache on his arm, more of her slick decorating his wrist and dribbling down onto his fingers while she let out a soft moan, going slack now that he was giving her break, but soon her voice rose in small, sweet little whimpers, begging him to make her cum again. He looked down at his hand, an idea forming and a smirk lifting the corners of his lips. He pressed one last kiss to the soft, slick drenched lips, tongue darting out to collect some of the taste, savouring her flavour before he began using his fingers to spread her open, stretching her tight pussy until it was loose enough that he could fit a whole fist, relishing her rising screams of pleasure as he hit that spot deep inside that made her see stars.


	51. Poppy/Barb, stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty smut.
> 
> Transmasc lesbian Barb

She didnt want her to leave, to go somewhere far away where she couldnt hold her, tell her how much she loved her. Where she couldnt hold her close and feel her warmth and heartbeat. She rolled her hips, moaning softly, red mohawk hanging limp, strands of hair sticking to her face, sweat beading on her skin while Poppy whimpered, legs tightening a little more, whispering her name like a prayer over and over, voice breaking but still as beautiful as a hymn to Barb. She leaned down, both hands pressing palms together with the other queens, pinning them to the bed, fingers lacing together and both trolls clinging just as tightly to one another while she rested her forehead against Poppy's.

"I love you" Barb whispered, voice as torn as her heart, cracked through like a broken bottle, contents gushing and spilling out as she came, grinding her throbbing length deeper into Poppy as if hoping they could merge, become one forever. She could feel Poppy cumming around her, fingers tightening in her own, insides rippling as if to pull her closer and milk her dry, making her twitch with every throb. "Stay with me" Barb begged, voice rough and hoarse, whispered like a prayer all her own to her goddess. Her heart thundered in her chest, still coming down from the high of climax, trembling as much as the thighs around her narrow hips.


End file.
